


Stranger

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [389]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Dubious Consent, F/M, Human Castiel, Human Meg, Smut, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Meg goes to a place to hook up with someone but cas secretly follows her in case she gets hurt or something but then he gets an idea and so he disguises himself and finds her and they go into a room and have some nice sexy time :-) thank you !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Meg was willing to have sex with Cas, and Cas was willing to have sex with Meg, I'm tagging this dub-con because Cas was in a disguise when it happened.  
> Also only send prompts to me on my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Cas watched Meg leave, while he watched concerned. If Meg went out, and got hurt, he’d never forgive himself for not being there to help her.

He sighed, when an idea grew in his head, Cas got a few items and disguised himself and went out after Meg. He wasn’t sure if she would recognize him under all of this stuff, and if she did, then Cas wasn’t sure how she would react, but he decided to risk that chance, to make sure Meg stayed safe.

He followed her to this huge party, and walked in with her, seeing all the people inside, move around. He slowly moved past people, feeling a little out of his element with the party, and he stayed near Meg, for most of the party, seeing her not do much as all as the time ticked by.

When she ended up seeing him, Cas tried to escape, but there were too many people.

“Hey there. Haven’t seen you before, but you seem to enjoy following me in this party.” Meg said.

“Umm…yeah…I was…I umm….” Cas said, hoping the fake voice he was using worked. He looked down, flushing, heart racing.

“Nervous. Like what you see?”

“I…yes. You’re….you’re very pretty.” Cas got out, thinking that he shouldn’t have followed Meg to this party.

“Thanks. Not that bad yourself.” Meg said.

“Thanks.” Cas said, refusing to look Meg completely in the eye.

“How about we find an empty room and move around some furniture?” Meg asked.

“Wait, what?” Cas asked, as Meg pulled him away. they weaved through people and found an empty bedroom, that was dark enough that Cas relaxed a little and he was pushed down on the bed.

“So what’s your name?” Meg said, as she straddled Cas, kissing up his neck.

“Umm…my name…is….ummm….” He wasn’t expecting this, didn’t expect to make up a fake name.

“Shy guy, huh? I’m gonna call you Clarence. That all right?”

“Yeah.” Cas moaned, as Meg’s hand squeezed over his growing erection.

“Alright. I’m Meg.” Meg said. In the darkness, Cas could see the outline of Meg, see her stripping, and he moaned before she started to kiss him again, stripping and getting Cas naked.

Cas felt her hand wrap around his cock, and he moaned, thrusting his hips.

“Get eager pretty easy Clarence.” Meg laughed. “Remind me of a friend of mine, Cas. Pretty nice guy too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, but enough talk of other men.” Meg panted. From the soft noises she was making, she was probably rubbing her clit. “Got a condom, Clarence? Ain’t gonna let you fuck me without one.”

“No…s-sorry.” Cas said, wondering if Meg was just going to stop everything.

“It’s fine. I brought one just in case.”

Cas felt Meg shuffle around and heard the crinkle and tear of foil, before he felt something roll on his cock.

“There were are.” Meg said. Cas felt Meg’s folds at the head of his cock, and suddenly she was sinking down, making the both of them moan loudly.

When Meg was down to the hilt, she started rolling her hips, intending to ride Cas, when Cas quickly flipped the two around, and started rocking his hips.

“Jesus, Clarence. Sure know how to take control of the situation.” Meg grunted softly.

“That a good thing or bad?” Cas asked.

“For this moment, very good.” Meg moaned. Cas grunted, and kissed Meg, hands trailing up to pinch at her nipples. “Fuck!”

Cas’ lips left Meg’s, and his forehead pressed against her shoulder.

“Meg…” Cas moaned. He whimpered as he thrust, and he could feel Meg’s arms wrap around him, nails running down his back, and his hips started moving faster.

“Shit!” Meg moaned as Cas fucked her. “Clarence! Fuck!”

The two panted and writhed against each other.

One of Cas’ hands moved down to Meg’s clit, and started rubbing while he started sucking marks on her shoulder, and Meg cried out, arching.

“Fuck…I’m gonna come….” Meg moaned.

“Me too.” Cas murmured.

“Fuck….shit….Clarence….” Meg moaned, before coming on Cas’ cock.

Cas groaned, giving a deep thrust and coming as well, and the two stilled, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

“Fuck.” Meg murmured softly. The two stayed lying down on the bed, panting and giving deep breaths. The two relaxed in each other’s arms, until Cas realized that Meg had fallen asleep.

He laughed softly, rolling his eyes, knowing Meg to do this at his house and sometime when he was over at her house.

Cas pulled out, throwing the condom away and getting both of them dressed, before he picked her up and took her back to her house.

He’d been over enough times, he knew how to get in, and he got her to her bed, leaving a note saying that he took her back home, with the help of some of her friends, before he pressed a soft kiss on Meg’s forehead and left out the door, and back to his house.


End file.
